


For a Price.

by Shockrave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Brawl AU, Junkenstein's Revenge AU, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockrave/pseuds/Shockrave
Summary: A friend and I were talking about how the universe that the new Overwatch Halloween Brawl takes place in is basically a canon AU (even though it's essentially in Reinhardt's mind fight me) and that got me thinking of what the other characters would be like in this universe and long story short I spent three hours writing this and it takes place in that universe and there's a lot of witch mercy because fuck





	

The young woman shivered from the cold winds that blew at her as she continued to make her way through the dark forest. Fog filled the air, preventing visibility of anything except for what was right in front of her. She crossed her arms together, hiding within her coat in an attempt to stay warm from the frigid breeze. She raised an arm to block the icy winds that sought to get at her eyes and hamper her vision even more.

“ _This was a mistake_ ”, she spoke to herself, if only to try to warm herself with her own breath as she felt her strength weakening.

“This was a mistake and I knew it all along, now we’re both going to die. I should have known better than to put my faith in fairytales and magic. But I had to try for her, for my chérie, right?” The woman spoke in a heavy french accent.

Just as the last bit of hope began to drain from Amélie Lacroix, she noticed an old, rundown looking wooden house in the distance, it’s warm light the only thing capable of piercing through this deep fog.

“Fairytales and magic, hm?”  
A soft but devilish sounding voice came out of nowhere. Amélie turned left and right, trying to pinpoint it’s origin as she grew closer to the mysterious wooden house.

“Allow me to show you the true power of this world, my dear.”  
Once more, the voice spoke, taunting the tired and frigid woman. As the words which seemed to possess no body faded away, Amélie came to the front door of the out of place little home. She felt a dark aura in the air. What for a moment seemed like the treasure she had been hunting for now held a daunting and looming presence. Before Amélie could test how long her will would allow her to stand here petrified, the door slowly opened, seemingly on it’s own. Once again, that voice taunted her:

“Isn’t it cold out there~?”, the voice asked with a wicked chuckle. “Why don’t you step in and allow me to make your dreams come true, Amélie Lacroix?”

Amélie wanted to run. She wanted to turn and run as fast as her long legs would let her. She was so frightened, she wanted to throw up. Her whole body was frozen in fear. She couldn’t move her legs no matter which way she wanted to run. The few moments she stood there seemed like an eternity in the daunting presence of this house, and before she had time to think about doing anything, she felt a light, soft hand come to rest on her shoulder behind her.

“Now now dear, there’s no reason to be afraid.”, the mysterious voice spoke once again, this time more softly and in a recognizable German accent, as a gentle but terrifying figure made it’s way around Amélie and moved between her and the door. With each step the figure took, she could hear the soft clacking of heels on the old wood of the house’s front porch. Finally, a body to the voice that had haunted the past ten minutes of Amélie’s life.

As the mysterious figure finally came out from behind Amélie and into view, a soft sigh of relief came out of her. She didn’t even realized she hadn’t been breathing. The dark apparition she had expected had the appearance of a young woman who could have surely only been in her early twenties, and the looming hand that rested on her shoulder moved down and took Amélie’s own hand, ready to guide her.

But Amélie was not a foolish girl. She knew this was no mere young woman in her twenties living out here. This was a dark and evil presence standing in front of her, holding her hand. This was the fabled Witch of the Wilds.

But that didn’t matter to her, she couldn’t afford for it to matter right now. Amélie Lacroix had to push down all of her fears, because she was here on the account of someone much, much more important to her than herself. Finally, she summed up the courage to snap back into reality and looked the woman standing in front of her in the eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Do not play games with me, Witch. I know there is very much to be afraid of. Still though, I seek your help. Either give it to me or don’t, I don’t have time for your innocent facade or idle chit chat.” _That’s right_ , Amélie thought. She wouldn’t let this devil play with her head. She was here for one thing and she was going to get it.

“Oh?~ So that’s how it is?”, the Witch retorted back with a small giggle as she let go of Amélie’s hand and faked a yawn. “And I thought you were going to be a bit nicer than that, oh well.”

And with that remark, the witch disappeared with a black aura, and suddenly Amélie felt her whole body go numb as she fell to her knees. She couldn’t move a muscle. She couldn’t even open her mouth to scream. Her lungs wouldn’t work. Then, the area around her all grew black. There was no longer any house, any trees, any fog, only darkness. That is, until a faint light lit up the figure of a young girl, no older than eighteen or nineteen, lying on the ground. She wore large, oversized goggles on her head and had on a brown leather jacket. A jacket, that was soaked in the young girl’s own blood.

Amélie watched in terror as the one she loved lie on the ground, slowly bleeding out and crying for help desperately. She couldn’t even close her eyelids to prevent her vision of the horrific sight. Finally, the Witch lifted the magic enough to allow Amélie to scream for mercy as tears rolled down her face. And in the next moment, she was inside the loft of the wooden home, sitting in a warm chair with a large blanket wrapped around her. Amélie panted for breath, reeling from shock and terror and trying to forget the Witch’s illusions as she came back into reality when the Witch herself walked into the cozy loft with two cups of warm tea for them. The sounds of those heels clicking on the wood once again sending horrible shivers down Amélie’s spine. The Witch set the tea down on a small desk as she took a seat in a chair adjacent to her guest’s.

“Now,” the witch spoke as an evil smirk stretched across her face and she crossed her legs as she sat down. “Ready to talk?”

Amélie stared at the Witch in absolute horror as she realized she was absolutely at her mercy. The Witch was in charge here and she would have to play by her rules. Amélie swallowed every last ounce of both pride and fear she had managed to get two words out to the woman of nightmares that sat across from her.  
“Yes m’am.”

“Wunderbar!” The Witch exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together and leaned closer to her guest, much to Amélie’s terror, but she swallowed her fear and allowed the Witch to continue speaking uninterrupted.  
“So tell me, my dear, what ails you?”

Summing up all her courage once more, Amélie managed to speak to The Witch.  
“There was an accident.”, she spoke.

“Yes”, the Witch replied, “You normal people are quite prone to those, yes?”

Ignoring her jab, Amélie continued.  
“Someone I…”, even in an extreme situation like this, it was hard for Amélie to use the ‘L’ word. “Someone I…care about a lot, was injured in an alchemic accident-“

Before she could continue, the Witch cut her off tauntingly.  
“Ah yes, alchemy. The pitiful imitation of my magic where pitiful humans try to reach above more than what they are born for. And look what happens! Now your loved one is fading away and you need to come to me for help?~”

Either Amélie had struck a nerve, or the Witch was really basking in this. She couldn’t read her at all, but Amélie wasn’t sure she wanted to know anyway.

Working up the courage to speak again, Amélie continued.  
“Yes, they were foolish to toy with the things they didn’t understand, and now my chérie is paying the price.”

Amélie stopped for a moment, gathering her emotions. She’d hoped that painting the alchemists who had put her in this position as fools gained her favor with the Witch. Either way, her words were genuine. She wanted to punish the idiots who had done this to someone so close to her. But she didn’t have time for that. She didn’t have time to be angry, to be vengeful, she only had time to save her. So until then, she’d put aside all anger and do everything she had to in order to make that happen.

“It’s as if a curse is on her”, Amélie went on. “She fades in and out of reality, appearing and reappearing in different places. It’s impossible to keep track of her, I can hardly speak with her before she disappears again, it’s as if she’s trapped between spaces and I don’t know-“

Once again, the Witch cut her off.  
“It sounds like she is bewitched with a chronal dissociation spell.”, the Witch said matter of factly. “While I can’t be certain what you were doing to be struck with something like that, it is an easy fix.”

Amélie looked to the Witch, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes, as if she was a savior.

“But that is of course..”, that same wicked smirk grew upon the Witch’s face again, and she spoke with cunning and evil in her tone.  
“For a price.”

Amélie sat up in the recliner she didn’t remember sitting down in, ready to do whatever it took to save Lena.  
“I am prepared to sacrifice anything.”, she replied sternly.

“Anything?~”, the Witch replied coyly. “Like even…your own will?”

Amélie swallowed hard. She knew the tales of the Witch, all the awful stories. She knew how she worked.  
Equivalent Exchange.

As awful as the thought of being unable to spend the rest of her life with Lena was, she was ready to trade her own life for the life of her lover’s. She wouldn’t want to spend a single day in a world without that girl anyway.

“Yes”, Amélie replied dryly. “Please! I’ll do whatever it takes!”

As she began to speak these words, agreeing to offer up whatever it took to save Lena Oxton’s life, a dark aura began to coalesce around the Witch.

“You are prepared to lay down your life to me? You are prepared to sacrifice your own will and being to me entirely? You are ready to release your entire existence to me and be my servant for all of eternity?” As the Witch continued speaking, the aura grew larger and larger until it took over the entire room.

This is it. Don’t say I never loved you, kiddo.  
Her throat more dry than it had ever been, Amélie forced her lungs to work and spoke back to the Witch.  
“Yes! Anything, just please fix her. Just please fix my chérie..”, Amélie had to stop herself from trailing off into tears.

The aura began to wrap around Amélie, encasing her almost completely as the Witch spoke once more to her.  
“Then by the will of the Witch of the Wilds, and the eternity of slavery that awaits you…let it be done!”

Amélie shut her eyes closed and braced herself for whatever would come next. She sat there petrified for a few moments, until she finally opened her eyes only to see any trace of the dark aura gone, and the Witch sitting there sipping tea peacefully. Amélie looked around, confused and wary.

The Witch raised an eye at her, setting down her cup. “Something wrong, dear?”

Amélie began to speak, stuttering and murmuring.  
“I-I don’t understand..”

“It is done.”, the Witch replied simply. “Return to where you came from, and you will find your friend back to normal, if not better.”

“And..what about the equivalent exchange?..” Amélie asked warily.

“All just a test”, the Witch told her. “I simply needed to see if you were worthy of being one of my servants. I won’t do a single thing to you, Amélie Lacroix. You have my word.”

Amélie opened her mouth to speak, still confused.  
Did I escape simply by not being “worthy of serving her”?

The Witch’s words interrupted her thoughts.  
“Well? Don’t keep her waiting. Run along dear, I want to enjoy my peace and quiet again.”

Without another word, Amélie rose up from her chair and began to walk out of the old house. The fog was all cleared up now and the temperature was back to normal. As she stepped out the door and onto the creaking wood of the front porch, the door behind her rapidly shut closed. Amélie took off running as fast as she could, and after a few moments, regrettably took one quick look behind her.

There wasn’t a single trace of the old wooden house.  
The Witch sat back in her chair, sipping her tea as that wicked smirk grew on her face once more.  
_Yes….for a price._

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Torrents of rain poured down onto the ground below, as sharp cracks of thunder and lightning flashed and boomed in the distance, but the loudest sound right now was the heavy, seemingly angry footsteps that stamped onto the ground with each sharp blink. Eventually, they came to a sharp halt as the young, fuming girl looked upon the old house she had been searching for.  
Here it is, she thought, right where Amélie said it would be.

The furious girl climbed up the small set of stairs leading up to the doorway, struggling to maintain her balance while carrying Amélie on her back. With each step she took, the old wood creaked, sounding like it would give in and break. Eventually, she came to the old door, laid Amélie down onto the ground, and delivered a hard kick to it, breaking the fragile bolts it was on and emptying the doorframe.

The Witch sat in that same chair facing the door, cross legged and sipping another cup of tea.  
“Hello, Lena Oxton. What can I do for you?~”

Soaked and covered in rain, her hair dripping wet and onto the floor, Lena “Tracer” Oxton clenched her fists and spoke with acid in her voice.  
“Change. Her. Back.”

“Oh?~”, the Witch replied as she set down her tea and stood up from her chair. “Is there some issue with the agreement between your Amélie and I?”

“Stuff it, you bitch!”, Lena shouted back, losing her composure for good as she lifted Amélie up and brought her into the doorway. The light from the lamp in the loft of the Witch’s home illuminated them both, revealing what had the headstrong girl in such an uproar.

Amélie’s skin was now a pale blue.

“She doesn’t even recognize me!” Lena continued to shout as the Witch’s smirk grew bigger. “Her heartbeat is almost non existent, she can’t even stand, and she’s freezing to the touch! What in God’s name did you do to her?!”

“I’m sorry my dear, but I don’t see the issue. Did she not inform you of our deal? Her life for yours? An eternity of servitude isn’t something you easily forget, you know~” The Witch replied more coyly than ever before, almost as if she was having fun with this.

“She told me well about it! She said you wouldn’t do a single thing to her! You swore it on your word! You lying nightmare!” Lena screamed back at her in full force, not holding back at all, not afraid of the Witch at all. Not when it was Amélie on the line.

At that last remark, the Witch’s smirk disappeared and grew into an unpleasant scowl. Slowly, the room all around them began to disappear and turn into black. Darkness surrounded Lena and Amélie, who was now back lying on the ground, as everything around them vanished as well as the Witch.

Lena went into a fighting stance, ready for whatever would come, until she looked down and saw Amélie beginning to stand up on one knee.

“Amélie! Amélie! Are you okay?” Lena knelt down to her level and looked at her, waiting for Amélie to lift her head so she could look into her beautiful eyes.

And then Amélie struck.

It was a sharp jab, straight into Lena’s abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. The young girl fell over trying to catch her breath as her lover stood up and looked down on her with venom in her eyes.

“Am…Ameli…” Lena tried to speak to her dear Amélie, now almost unrecognizable in her eyes.

Suddenly, the Witch’s voice came out of the darkness, taunting her.  
“It’s rude to call people names. Aren’t you a little old for that, Lena Oxton?~”

Lena, catching her breath, tried to stand back up but soon realized she couldn’t move a single muscle.  
You bitch. I’ll kill you. I swear to God I will.

“Me? A liar?~ I should take your life now for uttering such nonsense! But, I think this is more fun!” the Witch went on, letting out a childish giggle.

The Witch lifted just enough of her magic so that Lena could look back up at her once lover, who looked back at her like a complete stranger with nothing but an intent to kill.  
Is that…a spider on her back? Amélie’s never had ink like that...

“So you’ve finally noticed.”, the Witch spoke as she faded back into their presence and appeared in front of Lena. “The mark of the Witch’s curse.”

Lena was furious. She clenched her fist and swore in her mind. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to end the life of the devil in front of her. But she couldn’t do anything, she was completely at her mercy.

“I have kept my promise. I swore on my word not to require a single moment of servitude from Amélie Lacroix.”

The Witch waited for any response, then remembered she had only lifted the magic enough to let Lena look up at her.

“The woman who stands before you is no longer Amélie Lacroix. She is now the Widowmaker, faithful servant to the Witch of the Wilds until the day I no longer need her.”

_You god damned devil._  
Lena clenched her fists so hard, blood ran from her palms and down her hands.  
_This isn’t fair. It was never supposed to be like this._

“And as for you”, the Witch went on smiling and gesturing the whole time, “You should be grateful for what I have done for you, not swearing at me and calling me childish insults.”

Lena wanted nothing more than to wipe that evil smirk off that woman’s face.

“Anyway, as fun as this has been, I really do have a lot of work to do. Some mad cook on the other side of Adlersbrunn who says he wants to ‘take revenge on society-, boy do I love those!” The Witch said with glee.

“Until then, Lena Oxton~” and with those last words, the darkness faded away, as did The Witch, Amélie, and any trace of the house.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Deep in a secret laboratory, the Witch of the Wilds watched as her newest work took beautiful form.

“Hey, Doc.”  
A raspy voice spoke from behind her.

“Yes?”, she replied blissfully.

The Reaper spoke once more to her, now appearing by her side.  
“I know you wanted Lacroix on your side, but did you have to put that chronal dissociation curse on Lena just to get her to come to you?”  
  
The only reply that came from the Witch was a wicked smile.  
  


Back in the forest, Lena Oxton kneeled down in the pouring rain and slammed her bleeding fists into the ground, screaming in anger.


End file.
